


Exerting his Influence

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #553: Snape and the Defence Professor of the Future.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> sevfan and emynn. Special thanks to sassy_cissa for her assistance.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Exerting his Influence

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #553: Snape and the Defence Professor of the Future.
> 
> **Beta(s):** sevfan and emynn. Special thanks to sassy_cissa for her assistance.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Exerting his Influence

~

After the war ended, Severus found himself exonerated and bored. He pondered starting his own mail-away potion business, but the only person he knew who could furnish capital was Lucius, who had his own problems.

One day, Minerva visited. “Are you finished pouting?” she asked. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” 

She huffed. “You’re going to make me say it? Very well. We need you, Severus. Hogwarts needs you.” 

Severus snorted. “I practically destroyed the place.” 

Leaning forward, Minerva clasped his hand. “You saved it.” 

Severus sighed. “What do you need from me?”

She smiled. “I need a Defence professor.” 

~

After Severus finished laughing, he said, “I hope you don’t expect _me_ to take the position.” 

Minerva coughed. “No. I’d hoped you’d help me recruit someone.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “There are many fine candidates, I’m sure.”

“Yes.” Minerva sighed. “Given all that’s happened, however, I was hoping we could persuade a qualified member from Slytherin to take it.” 

Severus blinked. “You want a Slytherin teaching Defence?” 

“Yes.” Minerva exhaled. “Now more than ever it’s important we have all the Houses represented amongst the staff. Horace has retired, we need another Slytherin.” 

Severus hummed. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

~

Severus briefly considered Draco for the job, but quickly discarded that idea. Even though Potter had testified on his behalf, Severus doubted the board of governors or the public would allow a Malfoy to teach impressionable children. 

The same went for Pansy and Blaise, who had been far too openly supportive of the Dark Lord during their seventh year. 

He didn’t seriously consider Greg, who was still grieving for Vince, and whose knowledge of Dark Arts only encompassed now illegal spells. 

When a proper candidate occurred to him, Severus composed an owl, sent it off, and waited for a reply. 

~

“Why me?”

“Because you can do the job,” said Severus.

Theo snorted. “They’ll never accept me.” 

Severus inclined his head. “I think they will.” 

“Why?”

“Because you maintained neutrality during the war, a difficult road to walk.” Severus smiled. “You’re clever, you never joined any gangs, and you didn’t take the Mark.”

Theo pursed his lips. “Isn’t there a curse on the position?”

Severus hummed. He should have known Theo would realise. “There was. The headmistress has removed it. She also asked for my assistance in recruiting someone for the Defence position. So, what do you say?”

“I’ll consider it.” 

~

“Thank you, Severus. Nott was the perfect fit.” 

Severus glanced at Minerva. “Working out, is he?” 

“Yes. Not only has he revamped the curriculum, but he’s created some excellent after-school exercises for the advanced students.” She smiled. “Head Auror Robards even visited to observe. He was most impressed.” 

“I’m pleased I could assist.” Severus hummed. “As long as I didn’t have to teach Defence myself--” 

Minerva chuckled softly. “Yes, you made that clear. Although there’s another position available.” 

“Oh?” 

Minerva nodded. “There’s a vacancy on the board of governors. Fancy it? It comes with a stipend.” 

Slowly, Severus smiled. “Perhaps.” 

~

Joining the board came with other perks, Severus discovered. “I’ll brew Hogwarts’ potions,” he said when board members complained that external potions were expensive. “My rates are...competitive.” 

In addition, when time came to appoint a Defence professor emeritus, Severus influenced that, too. “I taught Defence. And I’m familiar with the current professor’s methods.” 

After six months on the board, he met Minerva for dinner. “You’ve become very influential.” 

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. 

“How fortunate that we’re friends,” Minerva hummed. 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. Had he been out-Slytherined by a Gryffindor? He sighed. Since it’d worked out for him, he hardly cared. 

~


End file.
